stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return of the Revenge of the Unofficial LC of DOOM!
"The Return of the Revenge of the Unofficial LC of DOOM!" (or "The Return of the Revenge of the Unofficial LC of DOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!") was the fourth Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenge based upon the Star Trek Online: Literary Challenges. It was the fourth Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenge of 's Season 9.5. It was managed by ''Star Trek Online Forum'' users and was made up of three separate challenges. Challenge #1 - Second Life "Second Life" was the first of three sub-categorized challenges within the overall challenge. It was suggested by Star Trek Online Forum user proteusrex. :You wake up in another time and another life. Though everything seems 'normal' you begin to realize it's not where you belong. As you start encountering members of your bridge crew in key roles of this other life, you become more and more convinced that it isn't real. Where did you wake up? are you a lounge singer on a Risan yacht, or a cowboy on the American frontier, or maybe a blue collar worker on a 20th century Romulus. Who put you there? Is it an enemy scheme, alien influence, holodeck malfunction or fantasy made real? Entries *" " by Challenge #2 - Assuming Command "Assuming Command" was the second of three challenges within the overall challenge. It was suggested by Star Trek Online Forum user c. :Jean-Luc Picard, an experienced career officer with a first-rate crew and a ship so new she squeaked, ready and eager to take on the universe and preach the Federation's gospel. Benjamin Lafayette Sisko, a grieving widower and single father, put out to pasture in a backwater post expecting one last tour before retirement, with a fiery Bajoran redhead for an XO who took an instant dislike to him. :And then there's you. Write a story or a log entry about your captain's first day in command of their ship. Did Starfleet Command throw them in the deep end right away, or did they get a few days to get to know their crew? What did their new underlings think of them? Did it all go off without a hitch, or were there unforeseen consequences? Entries *"Shakedown Shenanigans" by c Challenge #3 - Broken Threads "Broken Threads" was the third and final of three challenges within the overall challenge. It was submitted by Star Trek Online Forum user C. :Many of us have complained in the past about Cryptic having the attention span of a goldfish and leaving plots unfinished left and right. The Fek'Ihri are implied to be the result of a foreign plot which is never fulfilled, the Gorn separatists are barely alluded to outside of doff assignments, the True Way get no conclusive resolution (yes, you captured two of their leaders, but they're a terrorist organization), and the fact that there's a continuing fragment of the Romulan Star Empire, reeling from the loss of Empress Sela, is never referred to again after "Hidden Camera". :Of course, this isn't unique to Cryptic; there are plenty of cases in the various series where a plot thread was left to dangle. Pick a plot from the series or game that was left unresolved and do something interesting with it. Entries *''Saith Daepahr hrrafv Llaiirevha'' by c and External link *Unofficial LC #4: The Return of the Revenge of the Unofficial LC of DOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!! on the Arc Forums Category:Star Trek Online Category:Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenges